Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is a unicorn pony and the main protagonist of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. After the events of the two-part series premiere, she moves from Canterlot to Ponyville in order to continue the study of friendship under Princess Celestia's guidance, and regularly maintains correspondence with the Princess. She lives at the Golden Oak Library along with her dragon assistant, Spike, and her pet owl, Owlowiscious. She has an older brother, Shining Armor, who is introduced in the two-part finale of season two. Shining Armor marries Twilight Sparkle's former foalsitter Princess Cadance, which inducts Twilight into royalty; she was listed as royalty on trading cards of Cadance and Shining Armor even before the finale of season three.[2] Twilight is transformed into an Alicorn and crowned princess in the season three finale thanks to her completion of a new magic spell. She is later transformed back into a unicorn again and Princess Celestia retires her after helping Sunset Shimmer. She represents the element of magic. Depiction in the series Love of bookshttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle?action=edit&section=3 In Friendship is Magic, part 1, Twinkleshine says Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books frequently throughout the series. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running in Fall Weather Friends. Rationalityhttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle?action=edit&section=4 Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. During the investigation inMMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight tells Pinkie Pie to stop making wild accusations, and they work together to find clues and solve the mystery. However, Twilight can be illogical in stressful situations. In Swarm of the Century, she hysterically suggests building a replica of Ponyville in less than a minute before Princess Celestia can see the parasprite infestation. Twilight tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' portrayal of Zecora as an evil enchantress in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie's Pinkie Sense inFeeling Pinkie Keen. Knack for organizationhttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle?action=edit&section=5 Twilight shows her knack for organization in Winter Wrap Up. When the Winter Wrap Up becomes inefficient and uncoordinated, she steps in to organize the teams and ensure that winter is wrapped up on time. Mayor Mare gives Twilight the official title of "All-Team Organizer". History Princess Cadancehttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle?action=edit&section=8 Twilight describes Princess Cadance in a flashback in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 as her beloved foalsitter. The two shared a very close bond and Twilight looked back at her as "...the greatest foalsitter in all the history of foalsitters!" The two shared a special song-and-dance, which Cadance's impostor, Queen Chrysalis, was unable to repeat, which quickly raised Twilight's suspicions. The real Cadance, who was trapped in an underground cave that used to be home to greedy unicorns, was able to repeat it. She tells Twilight that she could never'' have forgotten "...the filly I loved to sit for the most." Cutie markhttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle?action=edit&section=9 Twilight tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles how, as a young filly in Canterlot, she always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration. There, she witnessed Princess Celestia raising the sun, which inspired her to learn everything she could about magic. At first she finds it difficult to magically turn a page in her book, but she quickly achieves her goal. In a time-lapse sequence, she reads through two big piles of books, and her parents enroll her in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, which shares a similar name with Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters from the X-Mencomic book series. However, Twilight is dismayed when she discovers she has to pass an entrance exam before being allowed to join. Under the supervision of four examiner ponies, she is required to use her magic to hatch a dragon's egg. Despite her best efforts, the egg does not hatch, and Twilight apologizes for wasting the examiners' time. Then suddenly,Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom startles her, and causes her enormous magical power to manifest completely out of her control, hatching the infant Spike. With her eyes now glowing white and a purple aura around her, Twilight fires off a flurry of spells: she makes the examiners float in the air, turns her parents into potted plants and transforms Spike into a giant dragon, with his head breaking through the roof. Princess Celestia takes quick notice of the latter while walking by outside and quickly intervenes to control Twilight's magic and return everything back to normal. Twilight apologizes, but Princess Celestia is not upset, instead she recognizes Twilight's raw power and recommends that she learn to tame her abilities through focused study. She then offers to take Twilight Sparkle as her own personal protégé at the school. Twilight excitedly accepted the offer, and at that moment, hercutie mark appeared, much to her joy. Canterlothttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle?action=edit&section=10 Twilight is first introduced in the series in Canterlot, where she learns about the impending return of Nightmare Moon. She resides in a literalivory tower, and boasts to Spike about being Princess Celestia's "most faithful student", which is how the princess addresses her in letters throughout the series. She is invited to a party, but she refuses, choosing to study about Nightmare Moon's imminent return instead. She is soon sent to Ponyville by Princess Celestia under the pretense of seeing to the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration. Ponyvillehttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle?action=edit&section=11 Twilight enters Ponyville in the first episode, where she befriends Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, andFluttershy. She quickly learns of the skills of her friends: she admires Rainbow Dash's ability to clear the skies, Rarity's beautiful decoration work, and Fluttershy's bird choir's melodious music. She is less impressed with Applejack's over-abundance of hospitality, Pinkie Pie's surprise party and rapid-fire one-sided conversation, and even runs away from Rarity when she practically forces her to get a makeover. She shares many adventures with her friends throughout the course of the series. At the end of Magical Mystery Cure, she is transformed into an Alicorn, and crowned a Princess. At the concluding shot, she flies away towards the camera. Hot air balloon Twilight rides a purple hot air balloon in the title sequence, and uses the same balloon to fly with her friends to Cloudsdale for Rainbow Dash's competition inSonic Rainboom. In The Return of Harmony Part 2, the ponies use it to fly withFluttershy in order to capture the brainwashed Rainbow Dash. The balloon is used by other ponies on other occasions. Family Parentshttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle?action=edit&section=14 Twilight Sparkle's parents first appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. They support Twilight Sparkle's aspirations for magic by enrolling her to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns and encouraging her to take the offer to become an apprentice to the princess. They appear again in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, where they attend the wedding of their eldest son Shining Armor, crying tears of joy. They appear once again in Magical Mystery Cure, witnessing Twilight Sparkle's Princess Coronation. Twilight Sparkle's mother resembles the notable G1 pony Twilight, also known as Galaxy as per the original [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony_(TV_series) ''My Little Pony television series]. Twilight Sparkle's father resembles the G1 pony named Nightlight, but gender-swapped. Shinning Armorhttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle?action=edit&section=15 Shining Armor is Twilight's older brother who is first mentioned and subsequently introduced in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, as the captain of the Royal Guard. Twilight says Shining Armor is the only pony she truly accepted as a friend before moving to Ponyville, and she performs a musical sequence about him and sings about how they did everything together. She voices her disappointment in the fact that Shining Armor was unable to tell her personally of his upcoming wedding, and once she reaches Canterlot, she tries to protect Shining Armor, and the rest of Equestria from Queen Chrysalis. Depiction in Equestria Girls Twilight appears as the main protagonist of the film adaptation of the series, My Little Pony Equestria Girls. In the film, Twilight is uncomfortable with her new role as a princess and even has difficulty controlling her wings. She and her friends head to the Crystal Empire for a princess summit. When Princess Celestia's evil ex-student Sunset Shimmersteals the Element of Magic, Twilight manages to momentarily restrain her, but the crown falls into an alternate world through a magic mirror, which Sunset Shimmer goes through herself moments after. After Celestia informs the ponies about the villainess, she sends Twilight to go to the alternate world to retrieve her crown alone, but Spike decides to go with her. In the alternate world, she is turned into a teenage human and Spike into a puppy. She can't get the hang of being human. She eventually meets the human versions of her Ponyville friends and manages to repair the friendships that Sunset Shimmer, who she finds out that everyone in the school in the human world is afraid of due to her mean-spiritedness, had broken before Twilight arrived. Twilight decides to run against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal in order to get her crown back since Fluttershy had given it to the human version of Celestia. She also develops a crush on Sunset Shimmer's ex-boyfriend Flash Sentry. Sunset Shimmer tries many ways to get Twilight to stop her from getting the crown, such as having her cronies, the human versions of Snips and Snails, record Twilight's difficulties coping with human varieties and turning it into a ridiculing video for all of the students to see. This turns Twilight into a laughing stock, but her new friends help turn her popularity around with a song, Equestria Girls. Sunset also has the Fall Formal decorations destroyed and the blame pinned on Twilight, nearly ruining her chances to get the crown back and return home. But again with the help of Twilight's new friends, as well as many students in the school, the auditorium is cleaned and redecorated in time for the dance. At the Fall Formal, Twilight accepts Flash Sentry's offer to dance. She's voted the Fall Formal Princess, but when Snips and Snails capture Spike, she and her friends chase the duo outside where Sunset Shimmer, in a last ditch effort to get the crown, threatens to destroy the portal leading to Equestria unless Twilight surrenders the crown. Twilight refuses, confident that Equestria can protect itself without the Elements of Harmony, but the evil unicorn-turned-human takes it by force and transforms into a demon, hypnotizing the students and teachers of the school to be her army. Twilight and her new friends manage to defeat the villainess with the power of friendship, and when Sunset Shimmer is reverted to her human form, she becomes remorseful, stating that she doesn't know where to begin with friendship since she's never had a friend. A forgiving Twilight has her new friends teach its magic to her. After the dance, Twilight and Spike return to Equestria, Twilight feeling more confident about being a princess than before. She bumps into the pony version of Flash Sentry and blushes upon meeting him. Twilight's pony friends tease her for having a crush, but she denies it. It is implied that Twilight has her own human counterpart in the mirror world; The human Pinkie mentions seeing a girl who looks like her (And owns a dog named Spike) in the city. Role in Ultima Category:Society Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ponies Category:Heroes